Calm the Chaos
by DirtyVelvet
Summary: Dante's grief and Vergil's pain.
1. Chapter 1

Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom

Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom.

This is from Dante's point of view and he is talking to Vergil.

Note: This takes place after DMC2, but I have not played DMC4 yet (I know, I know. It's horrible. I'm waiting for PS3) Since I don't know what happens in the game, so when you're reading this story, disregard anything in DMC4 that says anything about Vergil. Thank you, I hope that made sense.

DV

I remember the shock of it. Of finding you. It was after a job. I was covered in demon guts and blood. I stank like hell.

Since killing you, Vergil or Nelo Angelo, I should say, I haven't felt much. It's been quiet. I sleep, I eat, I get a call, kill some demons, collect money, eat, sleep. It's a vicious cycle. I'm starting to hate it. Lady got frustrated with me. So did Trish. They said I was too depressed.

"Let the past go!" Trish would say. 'It's hard to when you look like a skanked up version of my mom.' That response shut her up.

Every time I looked in the mirror, I would look carefully at my face. It wasn't cocky anymore, there was no childish enthusiasm I used to have, that playfulness, casual, laid back attitude. Instead, my eyes seemed empty and devoid of any life, my face, my expression, it was detached from everything I've ever known. If I pushed my hair back, I looked exactly like you, Vergil.

I still eat pizza, and I don't read Shakespeare, but my demeanour, my attitude, my voice. It's all yours. And then, on that one day, when I found you, after that job, It all cracked. I don't know how you would have reacted to finding my body, but I didn't care. I ran over to your pale grey body, full of cuts and bruises. Why didn't you heal? They were deep gashes, too deep too bleed anymore. I checked your pulse, your chest, your eyes, anything that would give me a sign of life. You was dead. Dead for days from what I could tell. Your body stank like the pits of hell. Your eyes bulged open and your mouth gaped at the sky. Your clothes and Yamato were scattered about you. As if the demons were mocking you. Me. Us. Laughing at your dead body, as though you could get right up again, put on your clothes, grab Yamato, flip your hair back, sigh, and make your way to my place. I would have expected you to.

Vergil. How long did you suffer? How long were you down there, waiting for me to find you. Yelling my name because you were too weak to break your chains. Did they even have to chain you? When I realized just how dead you were, I cried in anguish. Tears streaming down my face, I had fallen to the floor, cradling your dead naked body, holding it towards my self, trying to heat my half's body back to life. My half. My twin. My brother. How much did you suffer? I thought if I cried long and hard enough into your face, you might come back to me. You didn't. So instead, I held you tighter.

I carried you home, to the empty place I had foolishly thought, as a teenager, we could live together. Killing demons as a team, an indestructible force. But we are destructible. If only I was there. Why did you have to jump? Vergil.

I cry.

Lady was in today. She dropped whatever she was holding. I didn't pay much attention to what it was. I was focused on your protruding eyeballs. Why didn't I close them?

"Is that…?" She had whispered. I answered with more tears, covering my already tear stained face. And now. Now I stand before your final resting place. I would have buried you next to mom, but I don't have the money to go about doing that. You'll rest in the yard. I think you might have liked that.

Dressing you in your former clothes was the hardest thing I've ever done. The clothes I last saw you in. So many memories from such simple fabric, I caressed your cheek. I stalled. Hoping, before I bury you, you might come back. It was a foolish thought, but I yearned for it, your life back. I put your half of the amulet around your neck. It's yours. Your half. I didn't leave a cross to mark your site. Instead, I stuck Yamato above your head. Your strength is there. What drove you? Why did you leave? You've left me with so many questions and no answers. I can only guess, and they'll most likely be wrong guesses at that. The scars on your body can only tell me part of your story. Your suffering, part of your suffering.

Vergil. Whatever happened to you, whatever made you do what you did, I hope you are at peace now. After years of suffering, you have your peace now. Rest perfectly calm, my love, my brother, my twin, me.


	2. Strength

Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom

At the suggestion of TormentedComplex here is Vergil's POV.

Thank you everyone who reviewed!

--

Burning. Aching. Ugh, it's all I feel…anymore. How long have I been here? In this…place, this…hell. I've been trying to piece my memories together.

I've had so much time here, that memories are all I have. But…I'm not sure if they are real or not. I've been thinking…

I remember, my mother. Her golden hair, it was…made of…silk, her touch and caresses were soft and warm. Loving. She smelled of flowers, or something sweet. I think. I…I cannot remember what flowers smell like. Do they have a smell? My scent has diminished greatly. My eyes, I can barely make out the walls of my prison.

Mother. E…va? Eva. How was I born from such a caring being? I remember…her making something…food? It was sweet and the texture was soft and chewy. My…brother and I fought over them. My brother. Dante.

We were at the age where, well you, would follow me everywhere I went, do everything I did, say everything I said. It was incredibly annoying. Remember, Dante, how mother had gone to the store, just down the street? She had said she'd only be a couple of minutes, she knew my maturity level was far beyond my age, she entrusted me with you. As soon as I knew she was gone, I had to get rid of you. Remember? I walked outside and around the house, and like a good little dog, you followed, stopping in the backyard. I bolted back around to the front of the house ran inside and locked you out. I could hear you crying through the open window. Remember that?

Mother always did love you best.

I remember losing mother, and you, Dante. She was screaming. You were screaming. I tried to help. I tried to save her, you. I did. I swear.

I wish I grew up with you Dante. I would have never admitted it before, but now…I needed you. You're all I have, the only family I've got. We've got. I need you.

I'm sorry I couldn't behave at the orphanage. I was just trying to protect you. The other kids…they laughed at you, Dante. If I had known my behaviour wouldn't allow us leaving together, I would have stopped. I was just trying to protect you.

I can still hear you crying when they came to take you to your new home. I can still feel you hold on to me, claw at me, begging me not to leave you. 'Don't Vergil, don't let them take me, don't leave me,' your chubby fingers holding onto my shirt, pulling it, tugging at me as they dragged you away.

Did they treat you all right? They seemed like a nice family.

I'm sorry Dante. I have been foolish. I'm so sorry, Dante.

I wish I could see your face. I wish I could tell you how stupid I was. I should have explained to you exactly what I was trying to do. Together we could have… we might have… won.

I wish I could hold you, like I used to, when we were kids and you had a bad dream, crawling into my bed. I didn't want you to touch me. I was too proud, too old for that. But you still did, your love seeping out of you. I could never help myself but put my arms around you. Protectively.

Protectively? Where has that gone? I've tried to kill you so many times, some of them, I think I've made up. Just so I could wretch my sword into you. God, I hated you so much. She loved you best. She always did. Even father would have. You're the stronger of us. You deserve his power.

Truth be told, I didn't want to live here. Rule it, yea maybe. I was 19 then, who wouldn't want to be the lord of the underworld. But…that wasn't why I fell. Jumped, backed off into. Whatever. I was trying to protect you Dante. I want you to know that. This is stupid. Why am I thinking like this? You aren't here, you can't hear me. I'm alone here. This is my hell. I shouldn't be bringing you into it.

"S-Sir?" I snap my head up at the sound of a voice. For a fleeting moment, I thought it would be Dante's. The stronger, younger one coming to rescue his big brother, but when has Dante ever used any form of formality. To anyone. Ha. I smirk at that one. First time in a while.

"Sir?" The voice repeats. I open my mouth to answer but nothing comes out. I haven't used it much, unless to scream, but even that ended a long time ago. My throat is too dry, too itchy. If I were a human, I would have died from dehydration. My demon blood has kept me alive this long. I'm not sure if that's a gift or a curse.

The figure shuffles closer, a tiny disfigured man. I suppose he had been a follower of Mundus. A human wanting nothing more than power. What he got was a jail cell supervisor position. Poor thing probably sacrificed his entire family.

"Um…" The voice is hesitant, clearly he is wary of me. I do not know why. I'm a useless sack of skin at the moment. All energy drained from me. All I have are my thoughts and even those seem to be against me. Conjuring up old memories I wish to forget.

"Um… I was told to let you go. You're free to leave." I eye him, trying to figure out his game.

"What?" I manage to croak out.

"You…you can leave." His eyes shift around. I laugh a little at this. At the irony. I can leave, yet I cannot move. They had crushed my bones with various objects, some hard and quick, some blunt and slow, knowing the bones would re-grow themselves, especially if they wanted it to, the demons would have little contests. Who could smash the son of Sparda's bones fastest, tied to a splintered, insect infested table. The winner got to rape me.

They made sure I couldn't heal myself when they beat me with various weapons, clawed at me, impaled me with countless things: swords, scythes, spikes, spears, anything, threw me around. And they expect me to walk. It was a sick joke.

The little man hobbles over, lifting my arm around his neck, dragging me out of my cell. I can't move. They didn't even have to chain me. As he is dragging me by, demons come to get their last taste of my blood. It has been a while. I've been so immobile for so long, they got bored of me. I no longer screamed. The pain was beyond that.

I see the little man who is carrying me, pick up a bundle of something, is that Yamato? I try to reach it, but my body refuses to cooperate.

The demons claw at me and hurl their knifes and scythes. I grunt in response. It hurts, yea it hurts, but like I said, this is old news. I've had it done a million times before. They fucked me up so much, I just want it to be over. Why can't I die already?

As we enter into the human world, I quickly shut my eyes, the light is so bright, I don't remember it being this bright. The man drops me right out here. He unties the sack and drops all of my good old clothes ever, carelessly throwing Yamato in the heap. I know I should be angry at the mistreatment of my sword, but I'm not. I can't think. I can't care. God, the air here is so much more pure. I'm having trouble breathing it. I'm too used to the dank air of hell. The light, my eyes can't close around it. It's too bright. I can't see anything.

Dante. Dante. Remember when we were kids, and we used to cuddle?

Finally, my arm reacts to my wishes, I try to reach my hand out to my clothes. I should be able to get up, put my clothes on, grab Yamato, flip this Dante - style hair into my own and walk out of here. Dante would expect me to.

Dante would…

Remember when we were kids and I'd kiss your cuts. Remember how we fought but then made up. Brothers forever.

Remember when we found that stray dog and we tried to sneak him into the house, but mother was too clever and she found out. Do you remember how many hours of begging it took to convince her to let us keep that dog? What was his name? Jackpot? A scrappy little dog.

Dante, do you remember when we used to cuddle?

Dante... Dante…

Do you… do you remember, when we used to…

--

Sorry it took so long! I know this was still short and I said I'd make it longer, but this is all I got within me for this story. It was hard for me with the present and past stuff.

But to make up for it, I'm planning to do another angst, perhaps about their childhood? Let me know what you guys think. I hope I did all right, and you guys like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last one!!

DV


End file.
